


Sigils of Sigil

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Avatars, Gen, userpics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Форма работы: сет аватарок (20 шт.)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Sigils of Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: символы фракций сеттинга, внутриигровые файлы и ачивки Стима.  
> Примечание: Квадраты разрешением 150х150, черная картинка на белом фоне, формата png, подойдут для большинства форумов и блогосфер.

|  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |   
|  |  |  | 


End file.
